


Hogwarts School Restoration Committee

by vegetasbubble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegetasbubble/pseuds/vegetasbubble
Summary: He can’t leave the grounds, not unless he has permission from his supervisor. Bloody Granger and her “can-do” attitude and ability to see the good in everyone. Even if it’s him. At least nothing can really happen when he’s shovelling rumble. Unless. WIP.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Hogwarts School Restoration Committee

**Author's Note:**

> POST DH. EWE. Eighth Year. Mature content and themes as well as that always present Draco language and attitude. Make that all Slytherin’s really. Also includes references to self harm, drug abuse and able but will be stated at the beginning of each chapter. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing besides this muse who sits on my shoulder and in the cutest voice ever says “Write this story or you will never get sleep again.” Also, the name of the fic is half based off a Kingdom Hearts reference. 50 internet cookies if you guess.

**// ONE //**

…

He should have realised that she would speak up. It was in her nature, her goodwill so to say. She couldn’t look down on any of them, even after everything they had all done.

Everything that he had done.

It plagued him. Each night before the downfall and every night since. The dreams didn’t help. They didn’t help cause they were true.

Blood on his hands. He had blood on his hands and it hadn’t even been him who had waved a wand. Or said the words. No, but he had fixed the cabinet. He had failed two other times and the third was his final chance. And that somehow had been the way. The way that had let them in and the terror had began.

While the war was won, the evil was vanquished and those who had done what was wrong were gone, it still plagued him.

Now, sitting in a small chair in the familiar office once a space that he could have felt safe by Snape, even Dumbledore, he sat before their newly appointed Headmistress and Head Girl.

McGonagall and Granger.

He wanted to put his head in his hands. He wanted to yell and curse or just fall asleep but he couldn’t. His mother had given up too much to return to school. It was her wish, as she pleaded in front of the Wizengamot for her son, not herself. She could care less what they did to her and her no good husband but her one and only son, that was what she cared about.

It helped that bloody Potter had been there as well, his mother had said afterwards. His testimony had ensured that his mother only got five years of house arrest instead of a life sentence like his father. He had been unsure, as he sat in the steel cage, what his outcome would be.

Then Granger had surprised him.

_“He tried to help me,” she had said, the whole while not looking at him. “As I was laying on the ground with that crazy woman digging into my skin, I could see his hand. He tried to go for his wand. He wanted to. Narcissa stopped him, which I suppose saved him as we don’t believe he would have walked out alive. It didn’t matter who he was in that moment, he tried to help me.”_

They had taken so long to decide. Almost a full day. He sat in his cell in the chambers below, his knee twitching and his breathing rapid. In the cell beside him sat two more of his classmates, waiting to hear the outcome as well. They hadn’t been marked, they hadn’t been there when the death started. He guessed that they would get off easier than him.

He was surprised when all three of them were summoned up to the Wizengamot together. They watched in horror as the first part of their punishment was dealt. Three wands, snapped in half and placed in a box. Then the list began. No magic for a year, must conclude studies with the remainder of what was going to be considered the “Eighth Years” and must help the newly appointed Headmistress with all her tasks, no matter what.

They had all looked at each other in shock, shock that mirrored the few who had voted to send them too Azkaban. While he felt a burden lift from his already heavy shoulders, he chanced a look her way and was surprised to see her looking at him. There was no smile, no smirk, no “gotcha” to indicate that she was taking credit but she knew that it was her doing.

The three of them filed out of the dimly lit room and were standing in the atrium when McGonagall approached them.

“While your studies will come first, I will have many jobs that you will be required to do. Don’t be alarmed at the work load, your’s is just the first group who have received this punishment. There will be ten of you in total and on your first day of the new school year you will report to my office, one by one to receive your duties.”

She was gone after that, meeting Granger and Potter in the hallway and nodding at both of them. Granger turned to Potter and threw her arms around him in a bone crushing hug. He looked away, suddenly feeling like he was prying. In a flash all three were gone and the boys looked at each other one more time before they ventured off to their homes for the remainder of the break.

Until now.

He sat before them feeling like he had gotten no sleep since the day he left the court. Tired and haggard, he had chosen to Floo alongside Filch who had been sent to collect him instead of riding the train. When he had arrived, he had been escorted to the office, sat in a chair outside and waited.

In the hour that he waited, the other nine who had been given the same punishment had arrived, all bearing the same look he did. Being unsure. Unsure of what was going to happen to them this year.

“Mr. Malfoy,” her stern voice said, breaking through his thoughts and he wished he was in bed. “I believe that you understand that you are here against your will and while I understand that it’s a lot to take in, you must be aware that you are very lucky to have had this happen to you. Others… well…”

“Yes I know,” was his simply and curt reply. He hadn’t meant it of course. He was happy he was here instead of at the manor, or worse in Azkaban going crazy. It was just his nature.

“Very well. Miss Granger here will be taking you on as your supervisor. You will be expected to check in with her each day for the first month, then each week afterwards. While we understand that your wand will not be in your possession and thus some classes will be challenging, you and your fellows will be given unlinked wands in class that are tied to each room. They will not leave the classroom and will know if you wish to do anything you are not supposed to while holding them. On the factor of the jobs we have for you…” She trailed off and looked out her window.

For a woman who had gone through as much as her, she still moved quickly. She looked over at him and indicated that he should stand beside her. He pulled himself from the chair, made his way to the window with long strides thanks to long legs and looked at what she was.

The rubble. The rubble that had still been left.

“You will be put to moving all the rubble that is in front of the school entrance. With no magic. So shovels and wheelbarrows will be given to you and the others. Once that is completed, we will be able to repair. Do you have anything to say?”

He had a lot to say but he wouldn’t.

He shook his head and looked over to Granger who looked unsure and a little out of place. While her demeanour had changed, she hadn’t in any way else. Still frizzy hair, clothes that were too big for her and teeth that should have been against the law.

But he couldn’t judge. He had only just shaved his beard off two days before. His mother had shoved so much food down his throat to get him to gain back the weight he had lost. He had been a terrible version of himself, more than usual and he didn’t have a word to say about her.

“You will also not be allowed off the Castle grounds unless approved by myself or Miss Granger. Family emergencies are of course acceptable. If order to attend any events this year you must also have permission. This year can go one of two ways Mr. Malfoy. Whichever way is completely up to you. Now,” she moved away from the window and returned to Granger, placing a hand on her shoulder, “you will be taken by Miss Granger to your new common room.”

“New?” He asked, generally interested. He had been looking forward to returning to his room, his home away from home that his father had managed to get him. Right, that was before.

“You will be living in a dormitory set up for the twenty seven returning students who have decided to complete their studies. I suggest you and your fellow Slytherin’s respond well to the new dwellings as these will be for the remainder of the school year.”

He nodded. She noticed that, no backtalk and no argument. McGonagall nodded to Granger who held her arm out to have him lead the way.

“Oh and Mr Malfoy,” she called out, making him turn and look at her, “I hope this is a good year for you.”

He turned back, wrapped his hand around the doorknob and let out a breath. He could hear Granger behind him and wanted her to just back off. He couldn’t and had to accept everything that had happened.

Swallowing heavily, he turned the knob and stepped out into an unknown future that he wanted nothing to do with.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: And so I have returned…. This little gem has been in my head for ages and I’ve finally had time to sit down and write the first part. I don’t know how long this will be but I’m aiming for about 25 chapters. While the warnings haven’t started yet, be prepared that they will be happening. Most likely from the next chapter onwards. I also haven’t decided if I will be writing this from mainly Draco’s POV (this chapter) or swap around. Though I do like the idea of it. For those also wondering, its been just over two years since I have written and posted anything so mistakes may happen. Also, if you’re a BETA and looking for a story to help with, *raises hand* please help!!! Now to figure out how I want this to go… Hmm.


End file.
